HappyHazard
> Review SELF Your name is ANNIKA X. BARDANZ and you are 6.5 SWEEPS OLD. You are EXTREMELY NOTABLE for your EXTREME HAPPINESS, which has been the annoyance of many before now. You consider yourself EXTREMELY INTERESTING, but whether others do is a matter of choice. You have a multitude of INTERESTS, some of which include SCARVES, FASHION, CLEAR THINGS, COLORS, SOPOR SLIME PIE (The only thing that puts you at a normal level of HAPPINESS), and OTHER PEOPLE'S MUSTACHES. You love to COOK, KNIT(but only SCARVES), RUN, and EAT SUGARY TREATS. You are an AVID PRACTITIONER of THREE TYPES OF DANCING, which is something you spend your not completely happy time doing. You love to DROP IN on your friends unexpectedly, and have a bit of a BAD HABIT of FOLLOWING THEM around to suddenly pop out for a VISIT. This can lead to TROUBLE, so you obey your LUSUS' ''' wishes and carry your weapons with you at all times. While you are excessively happy outside, as with '''ALL TROLLS you harbor creepy secrets beyond low level STALKING. You have two STRIFE SPECIBI, scarfKind and chainKind, but you tend to consider them the same anyway. You suspect these may have, as you say to yourself occasionally, BUCKET RELATED USES. You tend not to elaborate on the matter, though it doesn't take much of a leap. In addition, you also keep secret your HORRIFYING DEPRESSION, which only manifests DURING EARLY MORNING and other times you are at home alone. You hope noone sees you, bar your sympathetic LUSUS. You love her a lot. This also leads to your worst times. Sometimes, you go BAD. Not just bad, we're talking THE JOKER ON PCP WITH THE RESOURCES OF LEX LUTHOR here. You start acting incredibly violent, your LUSUS knows to leave you alone when you start breaking things. You leave your house and start hunting people on the street, something you are oh-so good at. And then you catch them, and usually ask a single question. "Are you happy?" If they lie, you know. It's just a skill you have. And if they are not.... well... they are ripped apart by chains. Your lusus is a GIANT SALAMANDER, which you suppose fits your place in life quite well. Your BLUE BLOOD is close but not that close to the ocean, and your SALAMANDER is close but not that close in the same way. To tell the truth, you don't really care much about the HEMOSPECTRUM bar the SEADWELLER/LANDDWELLER DISTINCTION. You're too busy being happy to care! Your trolltag is happyHazard and you talk REALLY happily oh my and you really really really love to oooh MAKE WORDS BIG YAY and stuff as well as going : D whenever you FINISH a spectacularific SENTENNNNNCE! : D > Review HIVE, then Your HIVE is a massive TOWER jutting out from a large forest. It goes many floors beneath the ground and many MANY floors above it, and is located near a very nice OCEAN BREEZE. Because your LUSUS is part aquatic, the very LOWEST LEVELS lead into the CAVES OF CHIG'JUTK, a series of half flooded caverns filled with MYSTERIOUS BEASTS and connected directly to the sea. Were one to enter, they would find the BASIC FLOORPLAN extremely confusing. As your LUSUS is sticky enough to walk on walls, and you have trained to climb around like a SPIDER with your CHAINS AND SCARVES, only the greatest of pedestrians can easily navigate your HIVE. This also serves as a great SEABLOOD DETERRENT. Your hive was originally a FORTRESS WATCHTOWER during the TERRA-SEA WARS of 10 sweeps ago. You took it after it was abandoned, its unique MULTI-FLOOR CONSTRUCTION and RUINED WALKWAYS providing the perfect defense for a TROLL. It has stood up to STORMS, INVASIONS, HORRORTERRORS, and even the enemy of all housekeepers, SPILLED LASAGNA without falling for 150 SWEEPS. > What about your HISTORY? You do NOT remember that. It hurts and oh god In the words of your Matesprit: "Firzt of all, jou might have heard her zay vve've knovvn each other for 2 zvveeps novv. Ze truth is zomevvhat clozer to four. About tvvo zvveepz ago, zome complete vvazte of air zea dvvellerz kidnapped her. Zey both tortured and... Pailed her. I finally found zeir camp after they'd had her for three vveekz, and I killed ze baztardz onze I found out vvhat zey had done. EVERY. LAZT. ZTINKING. BAZTARD. Zat iz vvhat deztroyed my lazt faith in the hemozpectrum. I only follovv the damn thing becauze I don't vvant otherz getting hurt... Anyvvay, ever zinze then zhe'd been different. In zome vvayz zhe iz the zame or more fun... But at ze zame time zhe iz vvorze. Zhe haz to take zopor zlime to keep herzelf from horrible pzychological fitz like thiz... And if zhe doezn't zhe might die." ~ Jezron Irixite So yeah you don't mention that Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category: NARFNra